Goodbye
by ryderxriot
Summary: "Don't forget me." She murmured against his lips, her choclate orbs peering into his. "I won't. I promise." He responded. Oneshot. Melina x CM Punk


**Oneshot.**

**I do not own anyone. **

**Takes place during Melina's realease.**

* * *

><p>Melina gathered enough courage to drive over to his house and say goodbye and here she stood in front of his door for what seemed like an eternity. She knocked softly, trying not to wake up the others surrounding the small complex. She looked at the cars passing by, before she was startled by a shirtless Punk staring at her with troubled eyes.<p>

"I…I just-"

"Come in." He held the door open for her and let her enter.

Melina took in the condo and sat on the loveseat beside the television. Punk sat across from her and stared at her for some time. She looked at the circles beneath his dark green eyes, the tattoos running across his chest and his hair. She giggled softly to herself and saw him try to hide a bit of red from his cheeks.

But she needed to tell him the reason she came here.

"Mel." The emotion in his voice was one of concern and a hint of sadness.

She stopped looking around the parlor and stopped at the man in front of her. The Chicago native looked at the pictures she was looking at and didn't find them the least bit interesting. He returned to looking back at her as she gazed at one particular picture. He looked at it too and understood why.

It was the night he had proposed to Maryse – her best friend.

Melina glanced down at her shoes and so did Punk but at the solid ring on his ring finger showing a constant reminder of his status. She seemed to be the one watching him now.

"So do you have a reason why you came to my home at two in the morning?" He chuckled, a shy smile creeping on her lips.

She almost forgot the reason she came here but recovered it quickly.

"I can't come visit one of my friends? I'm hurt." Mock hurt played on her features.

"Yeah, you can. When it's not two in the freaking morning."

More time passed and a glimpse of blue peeked out the window. She stared at it and he grew more and more irritated with her behavior.

"You seem out of it. Care to talk about it?"

"I, uh…"

The Latin beauty was a tough cookie to crack. He sat back on the chair across from her from his hunched position and stretched. The pair had been sitting there for than an hour and he was growing tired. Punk cleared his throat and he was content when it snatched her attention.

"Maybe I should-"

"You're not going anywhere. Period." He grabbed her hand as she got up to leave.

Melina sighed and sat down comfortably on the loveseat. She grabbed a nearby pillow and began to run her hands through the feathers.

"Is it John?"

She shook her head no and Punk was running out of options. If it wasn't John, who else could it be? He thought. Maryse was going to be up soon and would get suspicious. But maybe Maryse knew what was troubling Melina like this and could tell him. He doubted it, whatever stayed between Melina and Maryse stayed between Melina and Maryse.

Punk could possibly be an exception.

He was tired, hungry and just irritated. Playing 'guess the problem' wasn't a fun game right now and he just wanted to help her. She wasn't letting him and that only made the job harder.

"What's wrong?"

She picked up her bag and headed the door before he could say the word 'bingo.' He ran towards the door.

"Mel!"

She was halfway down the stairs and stopped to look at him. Punk sped down the stairs to her level and wiped the stair clean, giving them an area to sit. He sat down first and patted her spot. Melina sat down and kept her eyes on the stairs ahead of her.

He really cared about her, but what she was doing right now was not fair to either of them. He was her friend – not her best – but a friend, nonetheless. He was doing his best to be there for her and try to help or solve her problem. However, she was making him want to climb those stairs and get some sleep.

"Mel, come on. Just tell me. It's you and me."

No answer again, but tears. They rolled down her light brown cheeks and he had the urge to go and stop them, however she had already done the job for him. More followed and they sat in drowning silence. Soon the sky resembled a light blue. He gently patted her back and let the parade of tears keep flowing. They stopped and he stared at her. Something extremely serious must have been bothering her.

He rarely saw her cry, even when she fought with John. She was a pretty strong woman – she could handle herself.

This problem was one she couldn't.

The Latin beauty sniffed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. He glanced at her sideways and noted she looked more attractive that way. He wasn't going to lie, she was beautiful. Punk was a taken man – he didn't know if he could say happily though.

"Please." He begged once more, praying to god it would be his last.

Melina looked into his eyes again and couldn't remove herself from them. She opened her mouth to be muted by a lump in her throat.

She swallowed it, tears thick in her small voice. "I-I'm leaving."

Punk was troubled. "What do you mean leaving?"

Melina wanted to roll her eyes on the inside but it wasn't the time for that. "They released me."

His heart almost stopped beating. "What? You're lying…What was going through Vince's fucking mind?"

He looked at her and teary eyes confirmed what he was dreading. He shook his head. She was a valuable asset that had just been looked over. Nothing would equal to the pity he felt for her. He heard shuffling coming from above and guessed Maryse was awake. Melina looked up too and looked back at him.

"I-I just came to say bye, Phil." She said and leaned in.

He carressed her cheek as he looked into her eyes, them leaving a mark in his head. He closed the space between them and savored the kiss. It would be the last one he would get from her. Fuck Maryse, he thought. She didn't matter and right now he didn't care. All he was interested was Melina. Well, for the moment.

"Don't forget me." The Latin murmured against his lips, her big brown orbs peering into his.

"I won't. I promise." He responded.

Melina sped down the stairs and he sat alone on the stairs thinking about her. He thought about how he was never going to see her or hear from her.

Punk shook his head no – it wasn't going to be the last time he saw Melina Perez.

**Review.**


End file.
